The present invention relates to a device for providing a fluid having regulated output pressure. The device comprises a pressure control unit that is controlled via a pilot control pressure and comprises an inlet chamber for the fluid having an input pressure, an outlet chamber for the fluid having the regulated output pressure and a first valve unit that acts between the inlet chamber and the outlet chamber and comprises a pilot control unit that provides the pilot control pressure.
Highly accurate pressure controllers having an accuracy greater than 1% and, often, greater than 0.5%, are required for use in test devices and in special machines, which cannot be achieved by the known devices or cannot be achieved with sufficiently low energy consumption.
In addition, the regulation in the case of the known devices is associated with a notable frictional force and therefore has a regulation hysteresis. Furthermore, the known devices are susceptible to fluctuating input pressure.
In addition, the switching noises of known devices are often perceived as being disadvantageous.
In the case of the known devices, it is furthermore disadvantageous that the output pressure often must remain noticeably lower than the input pressure, which is likewise disadvantageous in terms of energy.